Illusion
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Rivaille tidak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup, membebaskan ilusinya dari jaring kenyataan yang kusut. Ilusinya yang terjebak dalam kesemerawutan kenyataan. Ilusinya yang terjebak dalam hati yang menghitam. Ilusi terindah yang pernah ada di hidupnya, Petra Ral. /Mind to RnR?


Rivaille tidak sanggup.

Ia tidak sanggup, membebaskan ilusinya dari jaring kenyataan yang kusut.

Ilusinya yang terjebak dalam kesemerawutan kenyataan.

Ilusinya yang terjebak dalam hati yang menghitam.

Ilusi terindah yang pernah ada di hidupnya, Petra Ral.

* * *

**SnK belongs to Isiyama Hajime**

**This fanfic belongs to Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**The fanart isn't mine**

**I'm not trying to take any profit from this fic.**

**.**

**.**

**Rivaille/Petra**

**.**

**Illusion**

**[Disaat halusinasi menyatu dengan kenyataan]**

**.**

**.**

**I warn you for OOC, wrong EYD, and others. I'm not perfect at all.**

* * *

Rivaille membuka mata, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, sebelum sadar bahwa dia tengah tertidur saat mengerjakan paperwork. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu, lalu membuangnya dengan helaan letih.

Ia meletakkan jidatnya di atas kedua telapak tangan. Sikutnya bertumpu di atas _paperwork_, tak peduli benda itu akan kusut. Frustasi.

Otaknya kembali memutar mimpi yang selalu menghantui tidurnya. Mimpi tentang kepingan memori terburuk, menyakitkan, dan terseram di hidupnya. Memori di saat seorang Petra Ral bersimbah darah, dan saat raga tak bernyawa Petra dilempar dengan sengaja dari kereta kuda.

Lupakan. Ia mensugestikan kata-kata itu bagaikan racun di pikirannya. Tapi mustahil. Semakin buruk kenangan itu, semakin sulit pula melupakannya.

"_Heichou_-.."

Sayup, ia mendengar suara lembut. Tetapi ia tidak berani menatap asal suara itu, takut hanya kehampaan lah yang akan menyapanya.

"_Heichou_."

Suara lembut itu semakin keras. Tanpa disadari, tangan Rivaille meremas sebuah _paperwork_ hingga membentuk menjadi bola kusut. Dirinya tak tahan dengan ilusi yang dibuat otaknya.

"_Heichou_!"

"Berhen-… Petra?!" terkesiap. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang siap melempar bola kusut dari kertas, terpana melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok bersurai cokelat karamel sebahu, yang terbalut dalam gaun putih selutut, dengan senyum yang sanggup meluluhkan hatinya. Sosok itu… Petra Ral.

"_Heichou_, apa kabar?"

"Petra, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rivaille. Tak menggubris pertanyaan Petra.

Gadis itu menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu tersenyum. "Karena aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena _heichou_ masih mengikatku. Kau belum bisa melepaskanku pergi."

Rivaille terdiam. Petra menghampirinya, perlahan melepaskan kepalan tangan Rivaille, lalu menautkan jari-jarinya pada pria itu.

Sekali lagi, Rivaille terkesiap. Pemilik kulit halus ini terasa begitu nyata. Tanpa disadari, ia menguatkan tautan jarinya, seakan takut ilusi ini akan menghilang.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum aku merelakanmu, begitu?" tanyanya. Gadis itu balas mengangguk.

Rivaille tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menarik Petra ke dalam dekapannya.

"Nyata. Jika ini mimpi, seseorang tolong tebas aku sekarang juga," ucap Rivaille, mendekap Petra semakin erat.

"Haha_, heichou_, tolong jangan berkata hal menyeramkan seperti itu."

"Petra."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, aku tidak akan merelakanmu pergi. Maaf, aku egois. Aku ingin kau disini. Di sisiku. Selamanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, _heichou_. Aku juga ingin seperti itu."

Petra menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Rivaille, disambut dengan belaian lembut tangan pria itu di rambut karamelnya. Membiarkan setiap kata yang akan terucap tersimpan di dalam hati. Membiarkan sunyi menjadi pengiring waktu mereka.

.

.

.

"Levi!"

"…"

"Levi!"

"…"

"Levi, bangun kau!"

PLAK

Rivaille membuka matanya terkejut. Semuanya nampak buram. Ia mengusap matanya, berusaha membuat pandangannya menjadi lebih jernih. Dan menemukan sosok wanita berkacamata dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat satu.

"Hanji, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rivaille bertanya dengan penekanan di objek yang telah menampar pipinya dengan keras, bahkan telinganya masih berdenging akibat menerima tamparan tersebut.

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya membangunkanmu, daritadi aku menggoyang-goyangkan badanmu tetapi kau tetap tidak bangun. Yah, jadi, aku menamparmu, hehehe," jawab Hanji. Terkekeh-kekeh dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Rivaille menatap wanita eksentrik di hadapannya dengan kesal. Namun, ia tersadar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia menyapu seluruh ruangan kerja dengan pandangannya, namun masih belum menemukan yang ia cari.

"Mencari apa?"

"Petra. Dimana Petra?"

Hanji membelalakkan matanya terkejut, lalu ia menunduk. "Levi, aku turut berduka cita," Hanji melirik temannya sekilas, hanya tatapan kosong dan dingin yang didapatnya, "Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian anggota _squad_-mu, khususnya Petra, aku sangat turut berduka cita."

Sekali lagi, Hanji melirik temannya. Pria itu masih tetap memandang dirinya dingin. Tapi ia tahu, kilatan mata yang terpancar mencerminkan bahwa ada kekejutan, kekecewaan, dan rasa sakit dari pemilik iris abu tersebut.

"Oh, iya, baiklah, terimakasih." Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya. Kata-katanya terdengar dipaksakan dan nyaris saja tercekat.

"Rivaille, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik." Rivaille menyenderkan badannya ke kursi. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit nanar. Ia mendecih kesal, mengutuk dirinya yang tak berdaya. Hanji hanya bisa diam, merasa tak enak dengan atmosfer yang ada.

"Jadi, semua itu… hanya mimpi?"

* * *

**~OWARI~**

**~18 October 2013~**

* * *

Halo! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin.

Iya, saya tahu _scene_ _Levi's Squad_ pergi meninggalkan dunia sudah berlangsung lama. Tetapi, berhubung banyak sekali kesibukan saya di sekolah, saya baru sempat menyelesaikan fic ini sekarang. Kurikulum 2013 gitu loh, bikin mumet. /nangis/

Iya, saya tahu fanfic ini fail, feels nya tidak terasa, alurnya kecepetan, EYD amburadul, dan lain-lain. Soalnya saya juga termasuk newbie dan baru mencoba membuat fic bergenre angst seperti ini.

Kritikan atau pujian dipersilahkan. Asalkan kritikannya bersifat membangun, akan diterima dengan senang hati.

Terimakasih banyak telah membaca fanfic ini.

_**RnR, please?**_

_Sincerely, _Kazue Ichimaru.


End file.
